Stocking Stuffers
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: We're back! A series or proposal or get together oneshots written by Missy and Lain! Here's some Christmas fluff to keep you in the sprit! Either HG or RH!
1. Thank You Santa

This is a series of Christmas one one-shots written by Lain and Missy. Enjoy...

Thank you Santa

By: Lain

* * *

This is why I hate Christmas. At my house everyone is so busy. My Mum's running around frantically organizing all her children and grandchildren. And having six boys not counting dad or Harry, it's quite a feat. But the boys are running around doing last minute shopping and I'm always the go to girl.

"Ginny what do girls like for Christmas"

"Would mum like a muggle vacuum?"

"Would Fleur look better in diamonds or Rubies?"

"Does Hermione already own all the books from the store?"

And then it's surprising how many people forget my present. And it's because I'm 'little Ginny'. So I wouldn't like diamonds and rubies, I'd rather have a squeaky book. But I always end up doing almost all Ron's shopping for him so I was at the specialty book shop at the end of Diagon Ally when I ran into someone who's sure to brighten up my day. Malfoy.

"Well look who it is. It's little virgin Weasley." he remarked with that vile smirk. I just tried to walk past him to pay but he stopped me.

"I'm surprised you can afford to shop here virgin." he always liked to tease me since he found out I'm a virgin which was in 7th year. I finally knew what to say back.

"Well Malfoy I may be a virgin but you have herpes." I smirked at his expression. "See ya around Herp." I paid for Hermione's book, "Hogwarts a History: Edition 2. I guess she bugged them so much that they finally gave in and wrote another edition that 'doesn't gloss over the nastier parts of the school.'

But I still had to buy a present for Harry. Harry-bloody-Potter, my boyfriend of two years. he was absolutely the hardest person to shop for because when ever I'd ask him what he wanted he's always tell me not to get him anything and I was so close to doing that. I'd been looking for something to catch my eye but I just couldn't find anything. I finally decided on a copy of the Hogwarts yearbook because his copy had been destroyed in the final battle at the school. Yes, Harry defeated the dark tosser on Halloween of his 7th year. I bought his book and headed home.

There was another reason I wasn't feeling particularly inclined to buy him a huge extravagant present. He hadn't proposed yet. I'd hope he would ask me on Valentines day last year, then during the summer, then on my birthday (August 11th), and finally on Halloween. None of which had happened. I am in love with and always have been in love with Harry-sodding-Potter.

I made my way home to the Burrow instead of my apartment because that's where we were all staying for the holidays. I entered the house and was met with a huge array of confusion, yelling, and an old record player that was playing 'we wish you a merry Christmas' over and over again. We wish you a merry Christmas... ha! Shows what they know.

Then I felt two small hands latch onto my leg. I looked down and saw Christine, Bill and Fleur's daughter. She has strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She's an absolute sweetheart. I scooped her up and took her over to the couch and started talking to her. I asked her what she wanted for Christmas and she told me she wanted "A new floating lolly from Uncle Fred." Children are so innocent sometimes.

She slid off my lap and ran off toward Fred to tell him what she wanted. I chuckled as Fred picked her up and bounced her on his knee. I jumped when I felt a strong arm encircle my waist.

"You look good with her." Harry whispered.

I smiled. I'd always imagined having children with him. I could just see my little red haired green eyes children running around. "Now if only he could get off his high horse and ask me." I thought bitterly. Harry kissed my temple and I sighed.

"Come out with me tonight, love?" he asked in a way only he could. I nodded.

"What time?"

"Around seven. Dress warmly." I decided I had better shower and such if I was going out. I went up stairs and showered and curled my hair. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a cream sweater. I grabbed my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck and went to find Harry.

I found him waiting by the front door dressed in dark jeans and an emerald sweater I had gotten him for Christmas last year. He looked stunning as always. I linked arms with him and we apparated to a small top-notch restaurant. it was beautiful. It was called The Celestial and I didn't know where we were at first but then Harry told me we were in Cincinnati Ohio. He said he has heard great review about this place from someone at work and it was close to where he was taking me after wards. We ate and talked casually. Then we danced a few songs and left.

We apparated to what looked like a mill. It was covered in lights and miniature trains. It was beautiful. I looked around and saw many other couples walking together. Harry held out his hand and I took it smiling. We walked in and slowly looked at all the lights. we looked at the old fashioned store and at the working mill. We stopped and got some hot chocolate and kept walking.

"I love you Harry..." I murmured into his coat as we looked at the children running. We heard one of them yell to his friend, "Hurry we have to see Santa!" Harry suddenly looked nervous and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on don't you want to see Santa?" he asked in a playful manner. I giggled and followed him toward all the commotion. As we neared the place that said 'Santa's Workshop' we discovered that every hour or so Santa would climb up the chimney and wave to the children. Harry pulled me closer as we watched Santa climb up. He popped out the top of the chimney and started waving and looking around. Then he spotted who he was looking for. He took something out of his bag and threw it. And to my great surprise Harry caught it. Harry turned and smiled at me. he took my hands and knelt down.

"Ginny... I love you. You've been my life these past years and I don't know what I would have done with out you. You helped me through all the death around me and helped me see the light. You're that light. Ginny I know you've been waiting a long time for this so...

Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

I looked at him. He looked at me. Then suddenly I found myself on top of him.

"YES! Yes Harry you great prat! What took you so long!?" I exclaimed before I kissed him. He took out the ring, a simple silver band with a rather large diamond on it, and slipped it onto my finger. I kissed him again. I vaguely remember hearing cheers and sighs from the women in the background. It didn't matter if my whole family forgot my presents this year because I got the only thing I really wanted.

"Thank You Santa..." I whispered as we parted lips.

* * *

Here's the first in the one-shot series… Review and we'll hurry…

Love the girls that are keeping everyone in the Christmas spirit,

Lain and Missy


	2. Merry Christmas My As I mean Foot

Merry Christmas My As- Foot

By: Missy

RW/HG

* * *

That's what everyone says on Christmas. "Merry Christmas Hermione!" or "Happy Holidays!"

Merry Christmas my as- I mean, foot.

See? He's already rubbing off on me. He, being my boyfriend of three years, Ronald Weasley. Yes, Ronnie Weasley, the boy I've been in love with since my first year. Curse the person who made me fall for that prat.

Sure, he's a loving, wonderfully attentive boyfriend, but he's also a bleeding idiot when it comes to gifts. Take for example my birthday last year. He bought me a scarf. It was a nice one, but my birthday is in June. See? Totally clueless.

Now, it's Christmas Day. I'm sitting on the couch in his flat, waiting for him to get out of the shower. I took one earlier, and he always complains that I take all the hot water, so he's probably taking a cold shower now.

Serves him right.

Usually, he goes to Ginny to see what I want for Christmas. Harry does the same with me, and we always tell each other what our boyfriends are getting us. Not this year.

Harry came to me and asked what he should get Ginny. I told him to get her the tennis bracelet she'd been ogling in the jewelry store we often frequent after work. I told Ginny the next day while we were making rounds at Mungo's that I told him to get it for her. When I asked her what she told Ron to get me, she stayed quiet. I begged. She said no. I threatened her. She said no. I groveled. She said no.

"Ginny," I had whined when she still refused to tell me. I knew he went to her. I was dying to know. "Please, it's tradition."

Ginny gave me a pout, "Hermione, I can't tell you, okay? You'll just have to wait."

I hate her. Absolutely hate her. I told her, she tells me, that's the deal. And now, she's going back?

I was jolted out of my pity party when the woodsy smell of my evil boyfriend's cologne drifted to my nose. "Hey Mione," he said cheerfully.

I may have been mad at him, but I smiled anyway. He took my hand and pulled me up. "Ready?" he whispered.

I wanted to strangle him. Why was he making it so hard for me to be mad at him? "Yes," I sighed.

He cradled my face in his hands, "Are you alright love?"

The concern in his voice made my heart ache a wee bit. "I'm fine."

He smiled. He's so adorable when he smiles. "Good. Mum's probably going ballistic wondering where we are. Let's go." He took my hand and we flooed to the Burrow.

It's hard to stay mad when you arrive at the Burrow. The flutter of activity is overwhelming and the squeal of the little kids is so wonderfully amusing you have to smile.

Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged both of us before we were shuffled into the living room. A pile of colorful packages was stacked under the tree, and Fred and George were attempting to teach Fiona, George's two year old daughter, to sort the gifts.

She was picking them up and placing them all in a pile. Fred would then toss one to George, and then George would put them in separate piles. Everyone gathered around the tree, and watched as Fiona ran around giving everyone his or her gifts.

After everyone got the gifts, paper went flying. Everyone was tearing the wrappings off, squeals were abundant and I noticed I didn't have a gift from Ron.

I got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, an assortment of Fred and George's jokes, a book on hexes from Bill and Fleur, several Romanian magical odds and ends from Charlie, a set of quills from Percy and Penelope and a pair of earrings from Harry and Ginny. Nothing from Ron.

That made my blood boil. It's one thing to be bad at buying gifts, but to not get one at all? That's infuriating. I stood up quickly and muttered something about going to the bathroom. I stormed out to the garden.

I must have sat there for five minutes before I heard footsteps. "Mione, I'm pretty sure the bathroom isn't out here."

I ignored him. It wasn't about the gift. It was about the fact he didn't even try to spend a little time on me. What kind of relationship is this anyway?

He sat on the snowy bench next to me and I shivered. Partly because it was starting to snow, but mostly because I was so mad. He wrapped an arm around me. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" I shouted, standing up. "Did you even try to go shopping this year?"

He looked confused before smiling. "I just haven't given you your gift yet."

I thought he was trying to dig himself out of trouble, "Really?"

He stood and pulled something out of his pocket. Much to my surprise, he got down on his knee and looked up at me. "Mione, you have no idea how long it took me to get the perfect ring, and I hope this makes up for all the terrible gifts I've given you over the past couple of years." He held the white box up and said, "Will you marry me?"

My mouth fell open. He's proposing, he's proposing, SAY SOMETHING!

"Um," YES, SAY YES DAMNIT! "Yes. Yes!"

He sighed in relief and slipped the thin silver band on my finger and stood up. I doubt he'd been on his feet for more than a second before I threw myself at him. I vaguely remember hearing cheering in the background as I kissed my boyfr- I mean, fiancé.

This is definitely the merriest Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

Review Friendly!

Love the girls that are keeping the holiday sprit alive,

Missy and Lain


	3. Sleeping Next to Harry

Here's some more holiday fluff…

Sleeping next toHarry

-by Lain

HP/GW

I was walking down the isle. I was dressed in a beautiful white gown that dipped in the front and had a train behind it. I was carrying a bouquet of lilies and Harry was waiting for me at the end. I looked into his eyes and then the unthinkable happened. I tripped.

I woke with a start. _Why do I keep having this dream?_ I thought bitterly. I'd been dreaming about my wedding day since I was little. The I heard the woman, known as slave driver, also known as my Mum, calling.

I hate the holidays. Now don't get me wrong, I love spending time with my family but in the mist of all the holiday cheer, I seem to fade into the background. Only reentering the limelight when someone needs someone to nip over to the store.

"Ginnnnnny!" My Mum shouted at the ungodly hour of 7:30 am.

"What!?" I shout back.

"Ginny dear don't yell. You'll wake the children. Now I need you to run to the store and get some muggle fries."

"why can't you just conjure some?"

"Oh They're always a bit stale when I conjure them."

So there I was. Going to the bloody store in the middle of one of the biggest snow storms England had ever seen. I finally got home alive, I almost died in the middle of an argument these two ladies were having over who got the last turkey. But I gave mum her fries and went and sat by the fire.

There was another reason I didn't like Christmas. Percy had been killed on Christmas three years ago. He was taken captive and murdered by Tom. Harry had defeated Tom not six months ago. It was amazing how much he'd changed in such a little time. He was no longer reserved and moody. I had hoped, since he'd been my boyfriend for over three years that he would have proposed by now but he hadn't. I was sititng by the fire when I felt an owl land on my shoulder. There was a letter attached.

_**Dear Gin,**_

_**Hey love, I'm terribly sorry but I have to stay late at work tonight. Seems Malfoy has been stirring up problems. Again so sorry but I should be home near 11. See you later.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Damn. I couldn't believe Malfoy was stirring up trouble. Malfoy just had better hope Harry caught him before I did. But I didn't have time to sit and brood because my brothers started arriving. Bill and his wife Fleur arrived first with their kids Will and Kristi. Followed by Charlie and his girlfriend Ann. Then the twins and their wives, Angie and Katie. Then Ron and Mione with Mione looking very pregnant. Then Remus and Tonks arrived with their children Si and Dora. Finally around 9:30 Dumbledore made his entrance with professor McGonagall handing gifts to all the children. Then it was time to exchange gifts. I received the following: A squeaky book from Dad, A book about weddings from Mum (a hint that I should be married), a muggle Barbie doll from Fred and George, and some CD's from Bill and Charlie. I've come to the conclusion that I must be 5. That's the only solution. But I sat there and watched Fleur blush as Bill whispered something in her ear, Mione laughing as Ron tickled her, Mum and Dad looking fondly at their children and grandchildren, Fred, George, and Dumbledore entertaining the children. I wished for that. I wanted children. I wanted to be married. Damn Harry-bloody-Potter who could defeat the most evil wizard alive, who could live through the Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra, who could get more NEWTS than everyone but Herm and Dumbledore himself, he couldn't work up the nerve to ask me!

It was nearing ten when Mione and Ron went up to bed. They were sharing Ron's old room with Harry because Mum absolutely refused to let Harry and I sleep in the same room. But they went up and the kids were put to bed and slowly everyone else went upstairs. I was waiting by the fire when I heard a soft knock on the door.

I flung open the door and there was Harry. He looked exhausted.

"Oh Harry…" I said giving him a hug.

"I missed you Gin." He whispered.

"I missed you too Harry…"

"Gin I'd really like to stay up and celebrate with you but I'm really tired."

I nodded disappointed. He kissed me and headed up the stairs. I decided there was no point to staying up any longer so I went up to my childhood room. I opened the door and looked around. Everything was exactly the same. But then I looked at my bed. There was something different. That small box wasn't usually on my pillow. I walked slowly toward it. I picked it up and saw that there was a note under it.

_**My Gin,**_

_**Hey love, I'm guessing you're standing in your room and I just went upstairs claiming to be exhausted. But Gin, I could never be tired around you. I love you too much. I love your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your smile, the way you wrinkle your nose when you're trying not to laugh. Everything. Now I'll stop my rambling. Open the box.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

I took a deep breath and opened the box. I gasped. There was a simple platinum band with a large square cut diamond. Then a silver mist was emitted and formed the words "Marry Me" in the air. I clutched the ring and sprinted up the stairs. I bounded into Ron's room. I flung open the door and jumped on Harry's bed. He looked up at me worry written all over his face.

"YES YOU STUPID PRAT! What took you so long!?" I shouted before pulling him into a scorching kiss. I remember hearing Ron's cries of protest but they were quickly silenced by a crying Hermione. I kept kissing Harry as he slipped the ring on my finger. Then I heard my Mum's angry voice.

"Ginny Weasley what are you doing in bed with that boy?" By now everyone in the house had come to investigate. I grinned looking at them. Only my Father seemed to make the connection. I suspected Harry had asked his permission.

"Mum I'm not going to be a Weasley for long."

"What?"

"I'm getting married!" I said not moving from straddling Harry. He grinned and kissed me again. My Mum looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You mean he asked you?"

"Yes I did Molly." Harry responded for me.

There were woops and yells of congrats and Ron went to collect his winnings.

Fred grumbled about they should have known Harry would tell Ron. But then everyone started to leave and I kissed Harry and went to leave.

"Where are you going Ginny?" My Mum asked.

"To my room…"

"With out your fiancée?"

I grinned.

I slept next to my future husband that night.

Okay there's another one-shot. Now I have a favor to ask. In Missy and mine's other story, Project: gorgeous green eyes, we are working toward a goal of 1,000 reviews. We have something like 975 now. If you could go check it out and review it's a great story.

-lain


	4. Snow

Snow  
R/Hr  
-by Missy

--

Snow. It makes everything so pure and clean. And white. Truth be told, white isn't my favorite color. It used to be blue, but ever since I started dating Ron, my favorite color is red. Every time I see red, my stomach turns flip flops and I get all excited. He's the first boyfriend I've ever had, and right now I can't imagine my life without him. It may be just a silly girlish crush, but I love that prat to death.

And now we're in our seventh year, which means we've been dating for almost two years. Last Christmas was our first Christmas together, and he got me a little diamond snowflake on a silver chain. A little diamond sat in the middle, and other little ones hovered around it, changing positions to form different snowflake patterns. I've worn it every single day, even when it was burning up and snowflakes seemed completely inappropriate. I love that little snowflake.

And this year the grounds are full of the little snowflakes. Huge drifts of snow are piled up against the castle; so going to Hogsmede is out of the question. But that didn't stop us from having fun.

It started innocently enough; Ron asked if I wanted to go out in the snow with him, Harry and Ginny. I kept making excuses about how cold it was, but he finally managed to con me into it.

Outside, the world's biggest snowball fight was raging. Ginny and I quickly joined the girls' team, and Harry and Ron joined the guys' team. Everyone pretty much looked the same, all bundled up in their snow gear, which the hats, scarves, coats and gloves were all black or blue except for my boyfriend's hat. It was maroon. He was such an easy target.

The snow was probably four feet deep, and being as I'm only five foot two, I was getting buried. Ron, being six foot five, was easily maneuvering his way through the drifts, making him an even easier target.

"I'm going after Ron," I shouted to Ginny. Snowballs were whizzing past our heads, and I had to practically swim through the snow to get to my tall boyfriend, who was steadily moving to the south side of the castle.

I followed him, and as the shouts of our classmates dimmed, I began to grow worried. Where was he going? My bootlace came untied, and when I stood back up from tying it, Ron was gone.

I started to panic. From where I was, all I could see was the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The castle was obstructed by a hill, and Ron's maroon cap was nowhere to be found.

I turned around twice, looking for a flash of maroon or red but all I saw was white. Blinding white.

As I turned again, I saw a flash of color. I walked closer to it, and Ron jumped out at me from behind a bank. He knocked me down into the snow and started laughing.

"Ronald Weasley!" I screeched after getting over the shock of falling. "What are you doing?"

He unbuttoned the last three buttons of my coat and laid his head on the sweater underneath. "Getting you."

I tangled my gloved fingers in his hair, knocking off the cap. He squeaked. "You have snow on your gloves."

I smiled. "That's called payback darling."

He tried to shake my snow-covered fingers out of his hair, but I squeezed his head gently. "No, no, no. Now you have to have snow on your head too."

"You have a hat," he complained, rubbing his face against my sweater covered stomach. "And my nose is cold."

"It's not my fault you have a long nose."

He laughed and lifted his head. "You're really gorgeous like that."

It was my turn to laugh. "What? All red faced, with chapped lips and shaking like a leaf? Yeah, I'm gorgeous." I rolled my eyes, but he kept looking at me. "What?" I started blushing.

"You know I love you right?"

I swatted his head gently. "Ron," I kept blushing, "Yeah, I know."

He smiled and pulled a little maroon box out of his pocket. I expected it to be a pair of earrings, but when he turned it around to show it to me, I gasped.

Inside, nestled in white velvet, sat a diamond snowflake attached to a sliver band. The biggest diamond sat in the middle, and all the little ones were hovering around it. They moved, forming different snowflake patterns. It matched the necklace perfectly.

"Ron," I whispered softly.

He took my left hand off of his head and kissed it. "Mione, will you marry me?"

I smiled and felt tears flow down my cheeks. "Yes."

He bit the tip of my glove, careful as to not bite my finger and pulled it off my hand. He was talking, but being as the glove was in his mouth, he sounded incoherent. He slipped the band on my finger and spit the glove out. "Fits perfectly."

I held it up to the light and it reflected the sun's rays. "It's beautiful."

"I've had it since last year," he confessed, blushing like a tomato. "I bought it with the necklace, but I didn't want to scare you off last year."

I laughed and kissed him. "Well, I'm glad you gave it to me now."

-Fin-

Okay there's another one-shot. Now We have a favor to ask. In our other story, Project: gorgeous green eyes, we are working toward a goal of 1,000 reviews. We have something like 975 now. If you could go check it out and review it's a great story.


End file.
